Ruffles-Duffles-Doo
Summary When a ghost haunts the old abandon ice rink it's up to the PJ Masks to solve this mystery Celebrating 50 years of Scooby-Doo to all you Scooby-Doo fans out their Charecters * Ruffles * Dylan (Armadylan's daytime self) * Lucy Moonbeam (Luna Girl's daytime self) * Connor * Greg * Amaya * An Yu Episode We open on night at an old ice rink and inside a ghostly ice skater dressed up for hockey skates by it resembles the Frozen Fiend from the What's New Scooby-Doo episode Diamonds Are A Ghoul's Best Friend then cut to daytime after school the Wolfy kids in their daytime forms play around Howler:Rip Kevin over here! Rip throws frizibee Howler catches it and throws it back to here they repidatly do it until Kevin jumps between them Rip:KEVIN! Howler:You're not a dog! You're a wolf! Kevin:I love it! They PJ Masks daytime forms and Armadylan's daytime form and Luna Girl's daytime form Connor:Ah who fills like playing in the park? Greg:I do. Amaya:Me too. Dylan:I'm gamed. Lucy:Me too. An Yu's daytime self comes running over with a newspaper Connor:Hi An Yu. Amaya:What's the newspaper for? An Yu:It is filled with stories about goings on. And I just recently found an article about the ice rink being haunted by a ghost. Greg:Ghost! Ruffles comes barking and tackles Conner An Yu:Who is this cute puppy? Amaya:His name is Ruffles. He and his owner lives down the street form us. Connor:OK we'll need to gear up. Greg:Yeah. PJ Masks we're on our way.....! Connor:No greg I don't mean that. Cuts to inside Connor's room Connor:Here they are. Takes out box and blows dust and opens it revealing clothes form the 70s Conner:My dad use to have this stuff for he and my mom and their friends He takes the blue long sleeve shirt with white collar and blue ascot and blue jeans Connor:An Yu takes the red dress and yellow scarf. Tosses it to her throws a light brown shirt with brown bellbottom pants and orange ascot to Dylan Connor:Dylan. This is your uniform. Dylan:But I like my armadillo suit. Connor:Don't worry this is only temporary. Ruffles barks and knocks over a test tube Connor:No Ruffles that's Romeo's animal translator poshen! An Yu:What does it do? Connor:It was to make animals talk. Amaya:Yeah communicate with humans. This allows him to speak Ruffles:Huh? What happen? An Yu:I do not know how to respond to this. Greg:You were a dragon. An Yu:What is your point Greg? Greg:I don't know. Connor:Alright. Amaya the red turtleneck and light orange skirt. Greg green shirt brown bellbottom pants. Lucy the violet dress and green scarf. And Ruffles. This is for you. Gives him a collar a blue on with a gold bone dog tag with the word capitalized in golden which is his name RUFFLES Ruffles:Thanks Connor but my owner won't know how to respond. Well to me talking. Lucy:Maudy needs a pet so I'm thinking we should adopt Ruffles. A/N Maudy is Motsuki in daytime and is like a werewolf a human by day by night a humanized animal Ruffles:Thanks Lucy. Lucy:My pleaser. They walk to the the bathroom to change then come out as 70s beat music plays Connor:Let's catch a ghost. Changes to Catboy's symbol they arrive at the ice rink An Yu:This is the ice rink that is haunted. You know Nick should be in our group. Amaya:Uh You do know he's Night Ninja. An Yu:Yes I should even be his enemy in the daytime but he is so cute. Dylan:Let's go in......ARMADYLAN STYLE! Connor:NO! Normal style because we're not the PJ Masks. Dylan:Oh....right. Inside they walk in Connor leads the way Connor:Let's light it up. They pull out flashlights Lucy:I forgot mine. Connor:Here take mine Luc. Lucy:Thanks Connor. Amaya:I left my Flossy Flash flashlight at home. Connor rolls his eyes and gives her one Connor:Anyone else? OK let's move. They walk and then make it to the center Connor:OK Lucy Amaya and I'll check the office for clues. Dylan An Yu check out the ice skating stand. Greg:Come on Ruffles let's go see if there's anything to like eat. Ruffles:I could go for that. They make it to the snack bar making sandwiches Ruffles:Dog food and pickles tomatoes onions. Greg:And Lionel is my lizard. Ruffles:Yeah I know. The Ice Rink Ghost is in the doorway Greg:Now the only thing left is some mustard. Ice Rink Ghost hands Ruffles the mustard Ruffles:Here's some mustard. Thanks man. Ice Rink Ghost:No problem. Double take they scream and run leading the chase on Connor and the girls find papers Connor:According to these documents this place was to be closed weeks ago. Lucy:This place is closed down. Amaya:These papers are a clue these files state that the owner died weeks ago and came back as the Ice Rink Ghost. Lucy:These papers in this bin are a clue. They say this place is worth a thousand dollars. Amaya:Might be a clue. Connor:Let's go tell the others what we found. An Yu and Dylan find a hockey stick An Yu:What kind of staff is this? Dylan:That's a hockey stick An Yu. And it's a clue. Greg and Ruffles run Greg:We found a clue! Ruffles:Yeah and icy looking it is. The Hockey Player Ghost comes up then roars they scream and run cuts to the rest coming around the corner. Connor:RUN! Meddling Kids by The Shake Ups plays as our chase starts they run by some hockey players the ghost comes by then they run off they do the skates he slips and they continue to run to hide cuts to hallway of doors they do the old timey fastion Scooby-Doo style chase then the Scooby Gang run through one then they stop the chase An Yu:We must capture the Hockey Player Ghost. It is the only way. Dylan:Yeah we need to think. Connor:Don't worry gang I have a plan. Catboy symbol comes on screen being the scene changer they use ropes pullies ice skates hockey pucks hockey sticks and a goal net Connor:Alright the ghost will come in we blind him he slips into the ice skates the hockey pucks hit him then the sticks he gets caught in the ropes we spin him out and he twirls right into that net. Amaya:Now then. The bait. Ruffles:Uh-uh. No way no how. An Yu:Would you do it for a dog biscuit treat they at the pet store call a....(Holds a bright orange box with Ruffles' face on it and it says RUFFLES SNACKS)....Ruffles Snack? Greg:I'll do it for a Ruffles Snack! Ruffles:Me too. Gekko's symbol they look for the ghost Greg:Mr. Ghost? Hello? Ruffles:Hello? The ghost appears from behind they are scared Greg:Ruffles. Please tell me that was your stomach. Ruffles:Uh-uh. They turn to see it which roars at them cuts to them with scared faces Greg:No again! They run off spritzing like Shaggy and Scooby did in Return To Zombie Island then Amaya Dlyan and An Yu hear them Dylan:I hear them. Amaya:Me too their going right for it. An Yu:They are coming! Cuts to Connor in the booth Connor:Get the lights Lucy. Cuts to Lucy shining the bright light hockey pucks and sticks repeatedly hit him it brakes the sticks then makes for the three beside him Dylan An Yu and Amaya Connor gets out of the booth then it comes after him to Ruffles squats mustard at the monster he screams in pain putting his hands over his eyes blinding him then falls onto zamboni the monster's arm hits the fast on switch the thing goes out of control Ruffles turns it off and the Hockey Player Ghost flies right into the goal net Greg:GOAL!!!!!!!! Catboy symbol is our screen changer the police arrive asking lots of questions Officer:So who is this guy? Ruffles reaches to pull it off with his mouth Amaya:Easy. It's....(A middle age man is under the mask) The owner. He was trying to drive down the value of the land so he could tare it down and buy it back cheap. Owner:And I'd have done it too! If you meddling kids and your dog haven't come along! Officer:Thanks kids for catching this guy. This man's gonna see a lot of hockey games where he's going. Takes him away the rest of the kids are happy they solved an actual mystery the next day they talk about it at their new detective agency Lucy:Ruffles is now Motsuki's new pet. His previous owner doesn't know what to say about having a talking dog. Ruffles:Yeah but I'm use to it. Connor:Hey gang listen to what this says.(Reads)Kindergarten Sleuths Solve Ice Rink Mystery. Dylan:That's cool. Greg:Yeah. Right Ruffles? Ruffles:Ruffles-Duffles-Doo! THE END